Endless Cycle
by Sonata no Koe
Summary: 'This world is beautiful' was the first thing the Eighth Campione declared. His stories all follows the same theme - war. War between magicians, war between fellow Campiones, the never ending war against the Heretic Gods. Faced with the long and arduous road, full of adversaries, did not stop him from finding new ways to enjoy this beautiful world to the fullest. Light AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The institute of medical science were bad news, this rumor had been going on in Tokyo university for a long time. Whenever someone brought this up against a member of said institute, high chance that he or she would burst into tears.

To their defense, they were not bad news, really. But as the old saying went, birds of a feather flock together. As long as they share the same institute as the infamous Otonashi Kazuya, they would always be looked with disdain and contempt by their peers.

Otonashi Kazuya, mad scientist, pervert and a weirdo, infamous for his unusual attractions to the occult, forced students and co workers into buying his 'enchanted' trinkets and the likes as an attempt to acquire more funds for his hobby and frequently got into fights as a result. Not only this didn't stop him, but it only served to nurtured him into the best fighter on campus. Why he haven't been expelled despite the fervent voice of everybody remains a mystery till this day. Knowing him, it wouldn't surprised anybody if he blackmailed the boards of directors.

That Otonashi Kazuya was currently banging on a door in the woman dormitory, trying his best to take a peek inside the room through the crack of the door: "Open the door! Ruri! I know you are in there!"

From the other side of the door came a high pitched voice, no doubt panicking due to the sudden visit: "You can't come in! Not allowed! Just... give me two minutes! Then we'll go out and have whatever talk you want!"

"I do not dare to waste the precious time of Ruri-sama. I'll just go in, say a few words then leave."

Heard that, the woman in the room became even more panicked: "Definitely can't! I will kill you if you go in!"

"Why are you so stingy?!I'll just get a quick peek, alright? Just a really quick peek!"

"In your dream! Knowing you, after getting a peek you'd definitely want to touch."

"Shame on you, Shiba Ruri. As a proud alchemist, how could you use crude word such as 'touch'? It called 'examining with a researcher's own two hands'. That being said, it not like you lost anything by letting me touch. Maybe I could offer some expert advice and analysis on the matter even."

"Nonsense! I'll just get a baby if you touch me."

"Haven't you learn anything in biology class? Flat chested girls won't get pregnant."

Just after Kazuya said that, the door flung open, hitting him squarely in the face. As he was trying to recover, a small figure charged straight into his chest. The tackle sent him flying.

The blonde woman quickly closed her door shut, her finger pressed the magic circle at the handle several times, following a strangle rule and rhythm. Some small devices appeared in the corners of the room, coating the wall around them with some strange substance. After the room had been sealed, an orange light ran across the wall. Making sure that Kazuya couldn't break through multiple layers of defense that boasted both top notched physical and magical defense with plenty of preparation himself, Ruri continued to dress herself hastily.

Kazuya did not wait long until the door were opened again, with Ruri looked at him with the eyes one would use to look at a criminal: "I can't be careless with you for even a moment."

She was wearing a blue top and black skirt, her delicate features under the short hair that was dyed blonde were forming a wry smile, as she looked at her close friend while the latter stared at her less than ideal asset.

Shiba Ruri, another researcher in the medical science institute, also an alchemist. She specialized in transmuting materials, making magic potions and creating animated golems. Because Kazuya was also researching human metabolism for the creation of flesh dolls, they got along well and often share their research with each other. Furthermore, Ruri focused on the technical aspect of things while Kazuya took a more spiritual approach, so their findings complement each other's.

"So, what bring you over today?" Ruri asked.

"A letter just came from Khuiten Peak. I need your assistance."

Ruri's eyes flashed after hearing the name 'Khuiten Peak'. She nodded without hesitation: "Just tell me how."

* * *

Otonashi Kazuya was a shaman. Neither him nor his late mother knew where shamanism originated from, but it was an art rarely practiced outside of Mongolia, no, outside of the Tavan Bogd mountain range. Even if it was the case, the shaman used to forbid anyone who were not a child of the meadow from learning shamanism. Kazuya didn't know exactly what made one a 'child of the meadow', since he had been in Japan, his father's hometown, his whole life, but that didn't stop him from practicing the art. His mother used to say he would understand when he got older, and personally, even though he felt that he had made a lot of progress as a shaman and as a person, the answer still eluded him. Nevertheless, shamanism had served him well, so he would like to think that it approved a quarter like him to be a proper 'child of the meadow'.

For the shamans, Khuiten Peak was their home. Even his mother couldn't contain her longing when she told him about her memories there. Of course, as for Kazuya, there was no way he could see a place he hadn't seen for himself as such. He just knew it existed, that was it. And he thought the people of Khuiten Peak was also the same, there was no reason for them to knew about someone like him in a faraway land, practicing shamanism at his own pace.

They did, apparently, if the letter called for aid this morning was proof enough.

"So, in other words, they are anticipating a flood at multiple locations and want you to help?" Ruri asked.

"Essentially. There aren't enough shaman practitioners already, and only a small portion of them are able to leave Khuiten Peak. Normally I wouldn't care, but they threw away their pride and ask me for help protecting normal citizens, so I accept."

"And where do I come in?"

"I can use totems to set up multiple wards, but there are no way these thing alone can stand against natural disaster. I need another layer of defense."

"I see, you want me to use alchemy to fix the damaged parts of the dam constantly, and my golems will be able to provides help in physical labor."

Kazuya nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"The flood is expected to come roughly around three weeks from now. The more preparation we have by then the better. Will you be able to finish your preparation by tomorrow?"

"No problem."

With that, Kazuya left the room. He had his own preparations to made. The shamans main method of using magic was through totems. Not only they took a lot of time to set up properly, they also hard to crafted and inconvenience to traveled around with. For Kazuya, crafting something simple like ward totems should had a pretty high success rate, but he needed a considerable amount of them, enough to cover a small town, at least.

No wonders more and more people go for other system of magic instead. Kazuya thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

The trip to Olgii was uneventful, except for the fact that they were delayed at the airport for about seventeen times, or that was what Kazuya felt like. The security were freaking out over the totems in his luggage. They should be thankful he used woods, not animal bones. He also had a hard time convincing them they were only souvenir, Ruri had not been abducted by some strange cult, and the clown mask he was wearing on the side of his head did not scare those little children around them.

Aside from that little episode, both Kazuya and Ruri enjoyed the trip. The grass meadow that spread to the horizon and the clear blue skies was new experience for both of them. Even though Kazuya frequently heard about it when he were young, seeing it with his own eyes was a whole different matter.

When they arrived, someone was already waiting for them. It was a young woman dressed in long white robe. Her face was definitely pretty, but something about her empty eyes seem off. When she saw Kazuya and Ruri, the woman eyed him for a long while. Specifically, he felt that the woman was focusing on his mask.

Finally taking her eyes off the mask, the woman threw him a package. Inside it were the exact same clothe she had on her.

"Put it on." The woman ordered, her voice sound like something were stuck inside her throat. It was unsettling enough to made Ruri winced. "It will be your identity. When wearing it, you accepted your duty as a shaman, providing help to those who need it and shall not ask of any payment in return."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Otonashi Kazuya and this is Shiba Ruri. We've come to help you deal with your flood problem. You're welcome by the way."

The woman didn't even change her expression at that. She just stood there motionlessly. Unable to get anything more out of the conversation, Kazuya reluctantly put the robe on. It was quite baggy.

"Everything you should need to reach your destination are in the bags. If you happens to need anything else, ask the local. It is forbidden for shamans to accept payment for their service, but you are allowed to their goodwill."

"Does all the shaman with mixed blood get this kind of treatment? Or just quarter such as me?" Kazuya frowned. He did not expect a grand welcome, still, this kind behavior was pushing it a little.

"None had ever treated little sis anything less than family just because of her half Japanese blood. And none will treat you differently just because you are a quarter. Blood does not makes you a child of the meadow."

"So is it the shamans tradition to not name herself when asking for help?" Ruri chimed in, her voice sound quite displeased. "Maybe that's the reason there have been less and less of shaman over the years."

For the first time, a light appeared in the woman eyes. Was it anger or something else, Kazuya was not sure, but it was certain that Ruri succeed in sparking something inside of her.

"Very well. I apologize for my bad manner. In my defense, it had been ten years since I last talked to some one." The woman flashed an amused smile. Kazuya noticed that her eyes didn't follow her the movement of her mouth, as if she was controlling them manually and separately. "My name is Tsagaan Ui-Gashuu. Even though this is the first time we meet, I'd assume young Kazuya have heard quite a lot of me from Tsenuu herself."

While Ruri didn't know the significant of that name, Kazuya opened his eyes wide from surprise. The woman was right. He had heard plenty of stories about her.

Tsagaan Ui-Gashuu.

The person that studied under the same teacher as his mother.

The current shaman king.

And the first person that challenged the wrath of the great snow mountain, and survived.

"Nice to meet you, auntie." Kazuya bowed. He had more than enough reason to show her his respect, both personal and as a shaman.

Tsagaan just nodded lightly at him. As usual, Kazuya couldn't read any emotion from her body language, or even from the vibration of her soul. Or perhaps she really treated meeting her nephew no different from greeting a stranger on the street.

"Tsenuu's child, don't you hate me? I was the one who banished your mother."

"Mother always used to say that she was grateful for your actions back then." Kazuya raised his head. "She said if it weren't for you, she would have been marked a traitor and couldn't call the peak her home anymore."

"She was always the most naive amongst us." Tsagaan narrowed her eyes. "Truth of the matter is, after teacher die by my hand, Tsenuu and Khureen's position as his pupil posed a threat to my way to the shaman king position, so I chased them out."

Ruri turned away, trying to hold her laughter while muttered in a barely audible voice: "Tsundere... First a mother that tried to act young and cutesy, now a tsundere aunt? What a family..."

"Sorry about that." Kazuya looked at Ruri with dead eyes.

Maybe hearing about his mother softened her up a bit, as Tsagaan finally showed some faint hint of nostalgia: "When I felt Tsenuu's soul returned to the great cycle, I had fear that her research had been abandoned. I'm glad it wasn't the case, though I see you have changed the design."

"Unlike mother, I know when I'm too old for animal motif masks." Kazuya gestured towards his mask with a wry smile.

"It's true that she couldn't stop once she began talking about animals ever since we were young..."

Tsagaan stopped mid sentence and took a look at her hand. For some reason, it started twitching uncontrollably. Ruri was visibly freaked out by this while Kazuya just eyed it carefully.

"It seem that my time is up. This is goodbye, Tsenuu's child. Remember, as long as you remain a child of the meadow, Khuiten Peak will welcomes you."

As she said that, a blue flame appeared in her hand, then soon spread across her whole body. Even up until most of her skin were burn off and revealed the charred skeleton inside, Tsagaan was still standing up straight. Through the mask, Kazuya could clearly saw it. There was two souls appeared from the body. The first returned to the great cycle and the second was drawn by something, towards Khuiten Peak.

After the souls went away, the body crumbled, turned to ashes, and scattered by the wind.

"That was the most scary exit I've ever seen." Ruri hand was trembling. "Did she really... cremated herself?"

"That was not her." Kazuya answered, his eyes still didn't move from Khuiten Peak direction with a solemn expression.

"What do you mean?"

"The soul was definitely Tsagaan, but the body was not hers."

"You mean, possession?" Ruri instinctively stepped closer to Kazuya. "Shamans can do that?"

"Only she can do that." Kazuya finally looked at Ruri. He smiled, then took her hand. That calmed her down a bit. "I heard that she couldn't leave Khuiten Peak. So she must've possessed somebody whenever she needs to go outside. Remember she said 'it had been ten years since I last talked to some one'? I don't think it's a skill she could use often."

"And why didn't you seem surprise about all that?"

Kazuya nodded: "There is a curse that bound all shaman. A long time ago, Tsagaan evoked the wrath of the mountain and was curse. Others would've die instantly, but she was so strong that even the curst couldn't break her, as long as she remains on the blessing ground of Khuiten Peak. Or so my mother used to say."

"Just another reason to believe that the shamans are all crazy." Ruri tried to stop her shivering by reaching for the map. It wasn't hard to find their destination. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The capital of Mongolia, Ulaanbaatar, are also as advance as any other megacity in the world. But it seemed like Ruri's impression of Mongolia had stopped at Genghis Khan's ages, or at least she had very strange ideas about how the Mongolians was getting around. Or maybe she was really looking forward to be able to ride a horse. Either way, the look of disappointment on her face when she found the car key was priceless.

But of course, she couldn't keep pouting and staring at the sky for too long. No matter how beautiful the scenery is, it became stale after a while. After Kazuya finished saying sorry for the fourteen times for laughing at her, she finally turned around. Their conversations quickly became animated over small talked.

"Speaking of which, your aunt back then, aside from your mother, she mentioned another name. Do you know who that is?"

"You mean Khureen? I've never see her in person myself." Kazuya recalled the conversation, and nodded. "Khureen-Ulaan Davalgaa, the middle pupil of the three. Speaking of which, her research should be interesting to you."

"Oh, how so?"

"My mother always said she was the most aggressive of the three, and frequently got into fights. Her aim was to create a multi purpose totem, that could grow stronger alongside with her."

Ruri looked at Kazuya silently, urging him to continued.

Kazuya said slowly, trying to organized his thought at the same time: "It's similar to... memory metal I guess. It original state was a small totem that she could carried around, and can transform into sword, spear, bow... or anything that suit her particular need at that moment."

"It sound great on paper..." Ruri shrugged. "But there's no doubt complications every step on the way. First of all, alchemists can't constantly change the shape of something without continuous input, and then it risks breaking apart. Even with the help of magic, humanity haven't progress enough in metallurgy for such a thing to be possible. Beside, what was she thinking, waving a weapon around? A shaman shouldn't be forced into close combat in the first place. If she somehow is, then it couldn't protect her anyhow."

"It precisely that it sound impossible that she wanted to do it. She's a shaman after all." Kazuya glared at Ruri. "What do you suggest she do, waiting for it to fall out of the sky?"

Just as Kazuya said that, a loud sound could be heard from above them. They immediately stopped the car and stepped out. In the sky, there seemed to be something stirring the clouds. With a thundering crash, a black beam of light cut through the clear sky, creating a sharp contrast. But before Kazuya could admire it, he realized it was heading toward them.

When Ruri was still flabbergasted, he quickly jumped and pushed her to the ground. Thankfully, they were able to avoid the crash, and the following heat wave, even though Kazuya was certain that the car and their luggage was not been so lucky.

"Damn... Was we hit by an asteroid or something?" Kazuya still haven't recovered from the blast, but his mind quickly made him focus on Ruri that was still under his body. Even though she had much to desire in certain part, her body softness was still first class. That soft and warm sensation made Kazuya heart skip a few beats. He immediately cleared his mind, and help Ruri got up to her feet.

Regarding this, Ruri was also generous in her reaction. Aside from the crimson that flushed her cheek, she didn't do anything else and appeared calm as usual. Of course, if she was the kind of person that scream and slap the other party for such a reason, she couldn't have been able to became friend with Kazuya in the first place.

Taken by their curiosity, they both moved closer to observe the center of the blast. The blast left a massive hole in the ground, with crack all over. If they were a little closer to the center of the blast, maybe they too would have been sent fly away.

At the center was... a sword stuck into the ground.

Beautiful - that was their first thought. Rather than an instrument to kill, it was more apt to called the sword a work of art. The blade was black, as if it was a piece of the night sky. If Kazuya paid enough attention, he could see there was some thing akin to runes dance along the blade, but he didn't understand what they meant. But more than anything else, it was the feeling of death of the mere presence of the sword.

Even Ruri, who was well versed in ancient language, knitted her eyebrows: "Strange. Forget reading it, I can't even tell what language it is."

"I think I can guess what these words mean." Kazuya said with a low voice, full of confidence. "Whoever pulled out this sword, shall become the true king of Britain... Or something."

He rubbed his hand, walked toward the sword.

"Stop being crazy. You are not king Arthur. More importantly, can't you feel the whisper of death that thing is carrying? It's definitely not something we can touch." Ruri was scared by Kazuya's action, moved in to stop him.

"Calm down. I feel like I have some connection with this sword." Kazuya gestured toward the sky. "Remember, I just said 'waiting for it to fall out of the sky', and next thing we know, a sword fell out of the sky. Right when we were talking about weapons even. This is mostly fate."

Ruri answered in an apathetic voice: "No, it's coincidence."

"... Yeah, I think so too." Kazuya frowned. "Well, experimenting till we get the result is a shaman strong suit."

He pointed toward the sky, scream from the bottom of his lungs: "Come, give me a super beauty with big breast and supermodel legs!"

Just as he said that, another light flashed from above, this time a golden beam of light, in front of Kazuya and Ruri's surprise eyes, actually landed inside the same hole, without creating a blast this time.

Beside a sword, there really was someone. A woman dressed in white, even in her coma, she was still trembled in anguish.

But that was not the most important thing.

Blonde hair that was shinning like the sun, her white dress couldn't conceal her precious legs and her proud chest, her beautiful face, even though in pain, was still regal and divine. And the immense magical power that no human could ever hope to achieved.

"A Heretic God..." It didn't took Ruri a lot of time to understand what the woman in front of her was.

"A super beautie really came down..." Unlike Ruri, Kazuya was also completely shaken up, but for an entirely different reason. Couldn't processed the information going on through his head, all he could do was hitting his chest, slammed his feet into the ground. It took him a good minute later that he regained his ability to speak. "Damn, screw Campiones, I am the real champion!"

"In the name of justice..." He laughed maniacally, screamed at the sky for a second time, with his finger pointed towards Ruri: "Let her breast grow by at least two cup size!"

That said, he stared at Ruri's chest with hopeful eyes, waiting for the breast expansion scene like in the legend. Ruri was also startled by his sudden scream and burst of insanity, but thoughts of expectations were also sprouted from the depth of her mind, which she couldn't seem to be able to got rid of...

Nothing happened.

"What... This is illogical..." Kazuya swallowed his saliva nervously after the awkward silence. "Or is it... I see! Flat chests are scarce, flat chests are also work of art! I'm sorry for belonging to the big breasted camp. I'm sorry for didn't know that the will of the universe like flat chest..."

A gust of wind blew. For the second time in the span of 24 hours, Ruri tackled Kazuya again. This time, borrowing her momentum, she also delivered a splendid roundhouse kick to his stomach, making the rambling shaman bend over like a shrimp. He looked at Ruri with eyes that belonged to a martyr. All he could managed are a few twitches before falling to the ground, completely motionless this time.

Ruri brushed the dirt from her body, without even batting an eyes toward Kazuya, said in a cold voice: "Next time, watch your mouth before you speak. Does your head has nothing beside from breast, you imbecile?"

* * *

At the highest point of Khuiten Peak, where the snow was falling all years round, there existed a room made completely out of ice. It was the most secretive and heavily guarded room at this place, with layers upon layers of totems set up by the shaman king herself.

Resided in it was the person that was rumored to be able to match a Campione or a Heretic God if the battle was on Khuiten Peak, the current shaman king Tsagaan Ui-Gashuu. She was strong, she was charismatic, she was dependable. Everything the shamans could look for in a leader, they could saw it in her. Even her presence could calm their worry hearts, in the case of emergency.

The only problem was that she never step outside of her room.

Normally, if you wished for an audience with her, you needed the approvals of at least three highest level shamans, then you had to pass a vote amongst those three and twelve other deacons. Only then you could had a chance of meeting her. Of course the shaman king had the power to allowed or denied the audience.

But today, a small figure just barged straight into the room. As always, Tsagaan was sitting cross-legged, facing the ice wall.

"Don't you get bored, staring at the wall all the time?" The visitor took a casual tone against Tsagaan. "You should go out and see everyone panicking over the Heretic God. It was hilarious."

Tsagaan turned around, only to saw a small girl with fiery red hair tied into twintails. If not for the military uniform she was wearing, with the star insignia on both her shoulders, informing others that she was the lieutenant general of the armed forces, she could've been easily mistaken for a grade schooler. She was also the only one that could snuck into this place, without any shamans on the mountain knowing and bypass all of Tsagaan's wards - Khureen-Ulaan Davalgaa.

"My naive little sister, if you find the actions of others amusing, that only means your training are not enough."

"Did you just call me little?!" Khureen expression changed from happy to anger in less than a second. "I am not a midget!"

Tsagaan sighed: "I don't have anything against your outer appearance. Let me remind you that I was the most senior pupil out of us three."

"Yeah, by a whole three seconds! Why do I have to be called little by you because the old man laid his eyes on you first?! I am not less than you by any mean!"

For the first time, Tsagaan stood up. Even though Khureen was tip-toeing, she didn't even reach Tsagaan chest. Tsagaan swept her fairy like silver hair, answered flatly: "Is this what they said about little sisters are cute when they are a little rebellious? I think I understand it now."

"AARGH! DAMN YOU!"

Khureen was on the verged of tears. In her heart, she wanted nothing more than to used her strength to knock Tsagaan down from her high horse, to show her who was the strongest. But her mind also reminding her about how that story end in the past. She didn't want to be hang up side down again. No. So she tried to change the topic as naturally as possible.

"Okay, so what do you want, calling me here while a Heretic God is strolling around. From the look of it, she had been separated from her Grimoire. This is the best chance for me to kill her."

"My sister, just mindlessly pursuing strength will not make you a better shaman, and it won't let you defeat me."

"Yes, yes. And talking as if you are the old man will not make me listen to everything you say."

Tsagaan sighed: "Do you know why Campiones are also called Illegitimate Children of Epimetheus?"

"Because they are idiots."

"That's right. The stronger we get, the more we realize there are something in this world that can't be change. No matter how strong you are, a stone you throw will always fall down, and you can't make water flow upstream for eternity. You cannot defeat a Heretic God. The stronger we get, the more painfully clear that fact was."

"Isn't giving up before trying against everything shamans stand for?" Khureen stared at Tsagaan.

Tsagaan returned her stare without backing down: "You're not the first to try, and you won't be the last to fail. Shamans don't give up, but we don't reinvent the wheel either."

"And you think Tsenuu's child can? Did you see it in your divination, or you just randomly send her child into certain death?"

Contrary to Khureen who was even more furious than before, Tsagaan just shook her head with a tranquil expression: "There are no way to divine a fate that is intertwined with the Heretic God. But I believe he can do it."

"Why?! I am better at everything than he is. Why would you blindly believe that he would success, while I am certain to fail?"

"Because he is an idiot." For the first time, Tsagaan revealed a smile. "Even knowing he was speaking to his aunt, he didn't stop checking my temporary body out."

"That just made him a pervert." Khureen answered with a dead pan voice.

"Remember, my naive little sister..." Tsagaan muttered. Khureen could see that her mind were no longer here, but some place else. "Those who stood against the wheel are bound to be crushed by it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a slow story with a little bit of AU in it, so I hope I captured your interest with the first chapter focusing on characters and world building rather than the fighting. To those who read until the end, thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kazuya and Ruri studied the unconscious Heretic God intently. Though in this case, 'studied' might not be the correct word because all Kazuya did was batting his eyes back and forth between the goddess and Ruri, while mumbled: "A once in a life time chance to study a Heretic God body structure in detail. What a pity..."

Even an idiot would have known what his intention was. Ruri didn't even bother to retort him this time, but that icy glare was enough to convey that she was unhappy.

"I said it as an scientist seeing a new subject. There wasn't any ulterior motive at all." Kazuya laughed dryly, having no choice but to suppressed his desire temporarily. "Let's wake her up."

"Wait. We're just gonna wake her up like that? It seems inappropriate..." Ruri seemed reluctant. "Even though she looks harmless, she's a Heretic God."

"We can't just leave her here in the open. Especially if she's a god." Kazuya tried to apply the goddess appearance to some figure he knew in the mythology, but he was drawing a blank. "Maybe she is someone nice and lovely, like Hestia for example."

"Even if she is Hestia, she could still be affected by the descent into a Heretic God and have her personality distorted as a result." After a short paused, Ruri added. "Beside, there is no way a goddess like Hestia could has that kind of shameless character design."

"... Let's forget that backhanded comment for a second. You are missing the most important thing." Kazuya narrowed his eyes. Ruri was taken back because he was actually sound serious for a change. "A beautiful girl fell out of the sky. That is the perfect setting for love comedy. All that's left is to wake her up, established the master servant contract. From now on, I'll have my own Heretic God at my command."

"You still haven't got your mind out of the gutter?!"

Ruri threw a scroll to the ground, into the crater. Even though Kazuya's logic was twisted, he was right. For whatever reason, they just couldn't leave a Heretic God in the open. Receiving her command, the scroll started to light up, absorbing surrounding earth elements. Soon, an earth golem was formed. It was more than three meters tall, enough to carried the goddess with one hand and climbed out of the hole with another.

She ordered the golem to touch the unconscious goddess. A groan escaped the later's lips, but she shown no sign of waking up. With that, Ruri finally felt safe to let the golem picked the Heretic God up. She had heard a great deal about Heretic Gods and Campiones constitution and their natural magical resistance, so she was relief to see the golem was able to touch the goddess without complications.

Beside Ruri, Kazuya was not standing around either. He was taking out small totems one after another from his bag, stacking them into a totem pole. This wasn't the first time Ruri saw this, but she still couldn't find out the pattern behind the combination of those totems. And to be honest, Kazuya's obsession in making them similar to noh masks with various expressions freaked her out a little.

Shortly after Kazuya finished setting up the totem pole onto the ground, the golem put the goddess down before them. He knelt down before the goddess, his eyes closed, one hand reached out to touch the totem pole.

"May the wind whispers to your spirit. May the earth gives blessing to your body. Let the fairies of the sacred meadow grants you a moment of peace."

Answering his prayers, the totem pole released a gentle green light. Just by standing near the light, Ruri felt her body reinvigorated, and her mind was crystal clear. Unfortunately, it didn't work that well for the goddess.

"No dice, huh..." Kazuya opened his eyes. Even with the boost came from chanting, the healing ward still couldn't get through the Heretic God magical resistance. "Ruri, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I heard that king Kusanagi received instruction magic when it was applied orally, so magic inserted internally might work." Ruri took out a small vial with golden liquid. "My potions can heal the body, but from the look of it, physical wounds aren't the reason she's in deep coma."

"Lucky bastard..." Kazuya muttered, no doubt starting to develop a strange sense of rivalry against the Japanese Campione. "There's no harm in trying."

Ruri nodded. Kazuya helped raise the goddess' upper body while Ruri tried to pour the liquid into her mouth. From the movement of her throat and her chest, it seem that the goddess swallowed the liquid with no problem. Kazuya had the brilliant idea of keeping her mouth open to 'take in the healing light'. Ruri didn't even want to know what kind of thought process led him to that conclusion.

They waited for a few minutes, until the goddess porcelain skin gave off a faint holy light. The Heretic God slowly opened her eyes. The potion worked, but it seemed she hadn't regain her mind fully. Her green eyes just stared at Kazuya with a perplexed expression. To be fair, Ruri would too if the first thing she saw after waking up was a strange man holding her body.

Losing the staring contest, Kazuya shrugged, tried to help the goddess back up to her feet: "I ask of you, are you my servant... Forget it, that was a bad joke."

"Who gave you permission to touch me, lowly human!" The goddess raised her eyebrows, slapped away Kazuya's hand instantly. Her eyes now filled with hostility.

"Lowly human? Great, you're one of those people." Kazuya took a step back, conveniently stood in front of Ruri, shielding her from whatever the goddess might try. Even though the effectiveness of that action is questionable, Ruri appreciated the gesture regardless. "Why is it so hard to get a simple 'thank you' these days?"

"My mere presence should be the biggest blessing in your life." The goddess scowled. Her eyes moved from Kazuya to the sword still in the crater. Her lips curved to form a smile, the goddess stretched her hand. "Come! My sword!"

Nothing happened.

"I wonder what is more pitiful?" Kazuya didn't even bother to hide his laughter. "The sword that stuck into the ground or the woman who thought it has voice command function."

Wanting to mock the prideful goddess further, Kazuya copied her gesture, said towards the sword with outstretched hand: "Come! My sword!"

In front of their eyes, the sword actually removed itself from the ground, drew a beautiful arc in the air, landed perfectly on his hand...

Kazuya's silent protests against the heaven were promptly ignored. After contemplating, he finally understood that free speech was no doubt the downfall of the human race. With the last bit of hope, he asked the sword with an empty voice: "Hey mate, did the explosion damaged your voice recognition program?"

* * *

Seeing her sword responded to Kazuya in such docile manner, the goddess was enraged. She charged at him without a second thought: "How dare you defile my Grimoire? Give it back!"

"I don't even want to touch it..." Kazuya was about to explain himself, but he noticed the goddess wasn't even thinking straight.

He quickly reasserted the situation. The goddess was wearing a single piece of white dress that was no doubt offered no defense and little modesty. Looking at her, Kazuya feared the dress would burst from her movement, especially the chest area. Even though the goddess' personality left much to desired, and her intelligence stat seemed to be below average, as long as she closed her mouth, the goddess would be no doubt a first class beauty by every standard. Long hair with color akin to the sunlight, green eyes like precious jewels, and most importantly, the breasts that was jiggling non stop due to her movement. This should be a crime!

Kazuya jumped back a few steps, his hand holding the sword raised high: "It's mine now. If you want it, come and get it."

The goddess smiled coldly: "I've had enough of you! My voice had reached Heaven and Earth. Let the crop be destroyed, people be ravaged. Trample over the lords, and regain my honor. Come! The Great Bull of Heaven!"

Answered the goddess' plea, it came down from the sky. Far bigger than any creature Kazuya had ever seen. Body full of muscles, wings that could blocked out the sunlight. The body of a bull and the head of an old man with horns. The avatar of Taurus the constellation. The divine beast almost destroyed ancient Uruk, later killed by the hero Gilgamesh. It was standing in front of Kazuya in all its glory.

"My Gugalanna. That human had stole my Grimoire and defile my honor. Trample him!"

The bull didn't comply. It didn't pay any attention to several golems Ruri just summoned. It just looked back and forth between the triumphant goddess and Kazuya with a confused expression. After a while, the bull slammed his front foot into the ground several times in frustration, causing a tremor. It flapped it wings and disappeared into the sky, the way it came down from.

"... That's what happened when you failed to build the relationship with your pet properly." As always, Kazuya took it upon himself to broke the awkward silence.

The goddess' face flushed red. Shamed and angry, she pounced on Kazuya like an enraged lion: "Give my sword back!"

"A little faster and you could've gotten it. That's right, more big movements. I commend your raging breasts... I mean spirit." Kazuya raised the sword up high again, dodging around the goddess. Based on what happened, he was certain that rational thinking was not her strong suit. He might as well enjoyed the sight of a super beauty charging at him.

"Give it back! Give it back!" While her intelligence level could be up for debate, the goddess did in fact possessed extraordinary sixth sense. She was able to figured out Kazuya dodging pattern in no time, and was able to cut off his escaped.

Without noticing Kazuya's eyes that screamed 'just according to plan', the goddess who wanted to get her sword back, pounced squarely into Kazuya's open arms. As a result, her prideful breast was fully pressed against his chest. Even though separated by layers of clothes, Kazuya still got a full experience of how soft and elastic they were. Kazuya almost lost his mind for a second. Choosing the big breasted camp was the right decision after all.

Furthermore, the goddess didn't fuss about touching a 'lowly human' this time, but instead focusing entirely in to jumping up and down to reach her sword. The friction came from her action was heavenly.

Dear mother in heaven! Kazuya screamed in his mind. Today was the day I started to worship the Heretic Gods. Heretic Gods are the best! Campiones must definitely be a force created by some evil loli flat chested woman to destroy these treasure of the world!

"Enough is enough!" A thunderous roar came from behind them. Ruri took Kazuya by the neck, dragged him away from the goddess.

"..." Kazuya already missed the feeling and warmth in his chest. For a second, he regretted having Ruri along, but that line of thought left as quick as it came.

The goddess also calmed down a little. She reasoned with Kazuya while regaining her breath: "Give me my sword. That is a Grimoire came from me, a human has no way to use it."

"Why should I believe you? Do you have any proof it's yours?"

"Proof?" The goddess was mad, but thankfully, she managed to restrained herself this time. "I am a god. All life revels in my presence. My words can't be nothing but the truth. I have no need for proof."

"Sorry. I'm a shaman. We shamans valued real evidences." Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "For example..."

He threw the sword away, and while it was in the air, opened his palm: "My sword."

The sword paused on its track, traced its trajectory, once again returned to Kazuya's hand.

"... Damn, why does it still work?" Kazuya murmured under his breath. Even though teasing the goddess was fun, he had no desire to possessed such dangerous thing that might or might not be related to her when a Campione came charging in the near future. Still, he didn't let go of the facade. "You see, it responded to me not once, but twice. What about you?"

The goddess raised her voice: "Come! My sword!"

Nothing happened again.

To proved that he was playing fair, Kazuya let go of the sword completely, leaving it stabbed to the ground in front of him.

"Come!" The goddess cried out.

"Come!" The sword didn't move.

"Why won't you come..." Her voice was mixed with sobbing this time.

* * *

Gave up calling the sword, the goddess was getting physical. No matter what she tried, the sword refused to budge. From the way Kazuya was waving the sword and jumping around, one would expected it to be light. But in her hand, it was the most heavy thing she had ever touched.

"Told you, only the true king of Britain could draw the sword..."

The goddess ignored Kazuya. Right now, all she wanted was to regain the Grimoire that used to be a part of her, but was rejecting her for some reason. Maybe it was tired of the goddess, a black light burst from the blade, threw the goddess away.

"It hurts... Why..." The goddess looked at her hand questioningly. Her white skin now dyed red with blood. "How could I be bleeding?"

"... Isn't it a monthly thing?" Ruri cold eyes stopped Kazuya from rubbing salt onto the wound again. "Fine. I'll just shut up."

The goddess' pride was shattered to piece. First some humans disrespect her, her sword didn't answer her, the Bull she called abandoned her, and now she was bleeding from a wound. Seeing it made Kazuya's heart soften and he immediately forgave her for what she said when she just woke up.

Ruri took a step closer, trying to calm the goddess down: "Please don't cry. Even though the Grimoire might be resisting you now, it is a part of you after all. If we can find the reason, you may be able to become one again."

The goddess looked up, didn't answer right away. Her face were wet with tears. Ruri took out some bandages from her pocket. Even though she still had some healing potions, using it on such trivial thing sound wasteful. She took the goddess hand: "May I?"

The goddess nodded. Ruri tried to keep the conversation going while bandaging her hand: "My name is Shiba Ruri and that guy is Otonashi Kazuya. Even though he has a foul mouth, he doesn't have any bad intention."

"I am..." The goddess paused, but she quickly recovered. "My name is Ishtar."

Ishtar, the Mesopotamian goddess of lust and war, the divine personification of Venus. She was famous for having many lovers, and how cruelly she treated them, if the Epic of Gilgamesh was anything to go by. Either way, there were no better way to vouched for her identity than the Bull of Heaven.

"Ishtar-sama, can you tell us why did you and your sword fall down from the sky?"

"I've been looking for that Grimoire for a very long time, hoping to be whole again. Not here, but in my realm. For some reason, its exact location eluded me, until today. Overjoyed, I descended. The transformation into a Heretic God left me unconscious."

"Maybe the transformation was the reason." Finished bandaging up Ishtar, Ruri stood up, turned to Kazuya. "What do you think?"

Kazuya didn't answer the question. Instead, he returned another question: "Can you try to call the sword, Ruri?"

Ruri understood what Kazuya meant. She tried to called the sword, but it didn't respond. Seeing this, Kazuya turned to Ishtar: "Ishtar, do you know what aspect of you this Grimoire represent?"

"I forgot..."

"I see..." Kazuya muttered. He was deep in thought.

There was two thing that was bothering Kazuya. First, it responded only to him. He deduced the reason for this was he possessed some quality the goddess too did in the past, but lost it due to her transformation. Worst case scenario, she didn't lost it because of the transformation, but because she was separated with the Grimoire in the first place. She did say she was looking for it long before she became a Heretic God.

Second was the sword itself. It was filled with the presence of death. Kazuya was not well versed in the legend of Ishtar, but he knew the general details. Even though the Ishtar depicted in the legend was a cruel and ill tempered woman, she was far from being a god of death. The closet he could link the name Ishtar with something like this was during her trip to the underworld, but it was also wide known that it stripped off her powers, not giving her new one. As for the chance of the goddess was lying to them, Kazuya didn't even consider it. Ishtar couldn't lie to his face with her limited intelligence anyway.

More importantly, her personality was not much different from a naive and pampered was no doubt because of missing the Grimoire also. If that was the case, Kazuya feared what she might became when she regain that lost aspect of herself.

Cleared his mind from that ominous thought, Kazuya carefully showed the blade to Ishtar: "Do you understand these runes?"

Ishtar nodded: "Bless your brave and pure soul."

Kazuya turned the blade. This time it took Ishtar a little longer: "Abandon all hope - You Who Enter Here."

Kazuya was even more lost than before. Why would that sentence from the Divine Comedy be inscribed on the sword belonged to a Mesopotamian goddess. Now that he thought about it, the first part didn't make sense either. Wouldn't the phrase 'brave and pure soul' used to describe the hero in the story, not the goddess?

"Could it be..." Even though he felt he was grasping at straws, Kazuya couldn't stop himself from asking. "You're no longer pure?"

"Nonsense!" His teasing once again earned the anger of the goddess. "My soul is as pure as the light itself."

What your stories said about you begged to differ though. Kazuya thought. And you just pressed your breasts all over my body not too long ago. Of course, he was rational enough not to said that out loud.

"Wait, wait... Are we really going with this brave and pure thing? It obviously isn't the reason." Ruri spoke up, the corner of her eyes was twitching when she looked at Kazuya. "I can see brave, but what exactly does pure has anything to do with you?"

"It was not the actions. It was the quality of the soul. The soul."

"Or maybe pure mean you are a virgin." Ruri made a face of sudden realization, dealt the final blow.

Still holding the sword, Kazuya's face froze. Next thing he knew, he had already threw the sword away as if it was a burning rod. Facing the strange eyes of the two woman, he shouted loudly: "Nonsense. Nonsense. My first time was me played with a beautiful girl for the whole night until she begged me to stop."

"... Sure. Whatever you say." Ruri muttered.

Even Ishtar couldn't hold her laughter at his reaction. She covered her face and turned away, but the way her body quivered betrayed her intention.

Retrieved the sword, Kazuya tried to change the topic: "Anyway, we are at a dead end. We don't know the reason, but the Grimoire chose me, not you."

"So you have two options." Ruri followed up. "We go our separate ways. Of course, the Grimoire stays with us, unless you have any mean to carry it around."

"I choose the second option!" Ishtar looked at the sword, decided immediately.

"The second option is travelling with us. The sword picked Kazuya for a reason, if we can find out that reason, you can be whole again."

They actually can considered the third option of killing Ishtar. While they didn't have any reliable mean of harming her aside from the sword, the goddess was very vulnerable and the sword had proven to be very effective against her. But neither Kazuya nor Ruri seriously thought about it. Kazuya didn't know about Ruri reason, but as for him, he had no interested in becoming a Campione. Especially if he had to kill Ishtar for it. Sure, the goddess talked down on them, intimidated them with a Divine Beast, but no harm was actually done.

Thus, the two lost their car, but gained another companion. That remind him, they still had a flood to protect the innocents from.

* * *

Eisen Nekun was a normal man. He had a beautiful family with a wife and a daughter. He worked as a teacher in the city. The job was hard, but it earned him respect, and most importantly more than enough money to provide for his family.

Today he was on the way home. He wanted nothing more than for his family to moved to the big city with him, but his wife refused to move away from their ancestor's grave. This not only made him visiting home complicated, but also endangered them with the threat of the flood that came once every year.

He was thinking about his daughter face when he saw the pillar of smoke in the distance. At first he wanted to head toward that direction but stopped. What if it was the work of the stray nomads? It would be pretty disastrous if he were to encountered them.

Then again, was it someone who really needed help. It would be pretty bad of him to just turned his back away. After some debating, he decided to take a look.

When he got to the starting point of the smoke, the scene before his eyes was surreal. An Asian girl, a Caucasian beauty and a suspicious man with a clown mask that was waving a sword around. If not for the shaman robe the man was wearing, Eisen would definitely mistook him for a vile bandits who was taking advantages of two travelers.

Shaman. In this land, the robe of a shaman was a symbol of status. They shared their miracles openly to the people, and was welcomed as a result. Of course the appearance of another organization that was capable of rallying the people didn't make the government happy, even though the shamans never showed interest in such matter. It was not until after general Khureen's rose to power that the government established a relationship with the shamans.

As for Eisen himself, he simply respected them. That's why he had no problem giving them a lift after a short introduction and learning of their problem. Especially if the shaman was heading toward his village to aid in the first place.

"Master Kazuya, is there anything you are unhappy with?" Noticing Kazuya was keeping quiet and staring at the window the whole time in the car, Eisen mustered his courage to ask.

"You don't have to mind it." Ruri said from the back seat. "He was just sulking because someone beat him at his own game."

"... The totem for fire was really complicated, you know? There are no way I could be faster than her." Still looking out the window, Kazuya retorted.

"I don't remember you said that when we were eating baked potatoes."

With their continuous bickering of Kazuya and Ruri, with Ishtar sometime chimed in, they reached the village in no time. When he began to see the houses, Kazuya remembered Ishtar could use some new clothes. Even though he was only going to ask for the direction, Eisen was generous enough to offered to take them to the clothing store. Kazuya accepted.

* * *

Leaving the two man with the car, Ishtar and Ruri went inside the store. The place Eisen took them to was a small place, but filled with all kind of clothes in various colors and small accessories. This maybe the only shop in town, as Ruri could see both men and women's clothing, but also underwear at a different section.

Unlike Kazuya, Ruri still couldn't act normally in the face of a Heretic God, despite knowing the goddess wasn't the type to start rampaging randomly. While she tried to put up a brave front and acted as usual, she was definitely more mindful of her actions. That's why when she saw the troubled expression on Ishtar's face, she knew it was her chance to bond with the goddess. Or maybe she was unable to leave it alone.

"Something on your mind?" Ruri asked.

Ishtar didn't answer right away. Ruri could tell that the goddess was hesitant. After a while, Ishtar tightened her fists, as if doing that gave her strength: "Ruri, do you share a lot of memories with Kazuya?"

Ruri understood Ishtar's intention immediately. The goddess had started to care about Kazuya's relationship in the past. From the way Ishtar was acting, Ruri was also able to deduced the reason for that sudden interest.

Heretic God and a human eh... Still, isn't this way too fast? They only just met and Ruri was sure about ninety percent of what Kazuya said to Ishtar could be considered abuse or harassment in some form. She thought to herself while trying to find the words. Finally, she nodded: "I've been friend with him for a few years. We majored in the same subject after all."

"..." Ishtar green eyes darkened. "You two get along well."

Ruri said slowly: "Certainly. But not to the extend you're thinking of. We still argue, still fight, sometime even criticize or ridicule each other. Neither of us are willing to be the first to back down, while still place our trust in the other unconditionally."

Ishtar lowered her head: "I don't understand, but it sound like you two get along really well..."

Unable to looked at the pained goddess, Ruri took Ishtar's hand: "Why are you asking this? Are you really..."

Ishtar didn't answer, but returned the question instead: "Ruri, do you like Kazuya?"

"I do. Even though he acts foolishly, sometime says thing that drive me mad, but he is a dependable guy. When you have trouble, he will be the first to stand beside you. When you forget your birthday, he will messes with you then gives you your present while acting as if he just happen to remember. That gentle Kazuya, I really like."

"Then, do Kazuya likes you?"

Even though Ruri was fine admitting her feelings, she still blushed crimson, turned away hurriedly: "How could I know what he thinks."

"I like Kazuya too." Ishtar nodded her head, confirming her own feelings. "But I don't know whether I like him because I really like him, or because a part of me that I can't recall like him... We only just met, after all."

"There's no need to beat yourself up over it. I like Kazuya, because I enjoy being friend with him, not because I love him romantically." Ruri patted Ishtar's head. The goddess didn't resist, nor did she appeared angry. Hard to believe she was the same person that considered them 'lowly' just before. "But one thing I know for sure. Human life is short. That's why the flare of their emotions burn and shine intensely, for love even more so. But for Heretic Gods, and Campiones to an extend, you have an eternal to understand love. At least, you don't hate spending time with him, right? That is enough for now."

Ishtar slowly shook her head: "I want to know. Do I like him, or do I love him? Do I feel this way because of my own feeling, or because of my Grimoire influences me. Or is it simply because he was the first male I met and could depend on? More importantly, to him, who am I?"

Being someone with zero experience in love herself, Ruri found no way to answered the goddess' dilemma. She tried to put herself in Ishtar's shoes, and came up with a method she thought was the most reasonable: "... Let's just ask the person himself."

* * *

Outside, Kazuya was chatting up with Eisen, mostly consisted of the latter showing him picture of his daughter. Only then Kazuya learned the village was named White River. It was only a little bit short of Tsagaan's full name. That made him a little more motivated to protect the village now.

The sound of footsteps signaling the end of the conversation. Kazuya and Eisen looked toward, and had their breath taken by the girls. Ruri and Ishtar was wearing matching clothes, white shirt and black skirt, along with white stocking and sandals. The only difference was that while the shirt was quite baggy for Ruri around the chest region, it clung into Ishtar's skin, showed off her collar bone. Kazuya could stared at the valley between her chest all day, but Ruri quickly put a stop to it.

"Why are you only staring at her?"

"Because you're flat chested." An immediate reply.

To be fair, while her breasts was indeed small, Ruri's body could be called nothing but a fair balance. Unfortunately, standing beside her was Ishtar.

"If you like big breast that much, go find a cow's udder and hug it till you die."

Seeing the conversation was once again derailing, Eisen coughed: "You both look amazing, lady Ruri, lady Ishtar."

"Really?" Ishtar asked Kazuya happily.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It fit you well."

Ishtar laughed, did a little spin this time. When she did, she noticed Eisen still opened wallet. It had the picture of his daughter inside. Her smile darkened.

She asked Eisen, pointing at the picture: "Is she your daughter?"

Eisen nodded. It seemed like he noticed Ishtar sudden change of mood too, as he didn't go off about his daughter this time. Ishtar continued: "Do you love her?"

Eisen's voice was gentle: "There aren't any parent in this world that doesn't love their child."

Ishtar's eyes narrowed. For some reason, she couldn't find herself agree with Eisen's statement.

"There will always be exceptions. Parents that throw their child away."

Hearing this, Eisen instinctively frowned. He was about to object Ishtar's point of view, but the sound of heavy tires hitting the ground made him forgot about the conversation. At the direction he was looking at was a worn out truck. The emblem on the truck made him frowned even further: "Again?" Eisen muttered.

The truck kept going straight. Along the way, people after people came out of their house to looked at the car. Their expressions mixed with fear. Fear that the truck would stop in front of their house.

"The people aren't seem to be a big fan of that truck." Kazuya said flatly. "Don't forget, if you want me to help, you only need to ask. As long as I'm still wearing this robe."

"You got it wrong... They are neither bandits nor evil doers. Still, we don't want them to come, and they don't want to come here either." Eisen smiled sadly. "Master Kazuya, let's go."

"Saying that only deepen my curiosity..." Ruri muttered. Kazuya fully agreed with her.

"Let's see what they're up to." He said to Eisen. Thinking it was not forbidden or anything, Eisen led them back to the car. They began following the truck.

Along the way, Kazuya observed the people. The people of White River village slowly formed a line, following the truck. Some by foot, others by bikes, or even horses. They patted their fellow villagers on the back, as if consoling each other.

Finally, the truck stop in front of a two stories house. Two worn out man get out. One was middle aged while the other was quite young.

Eisen also stopped the car, sighed darkly: "Boone... is it?"

The middle aged man patted the young man shoulder. They went into the back of the truck. When they got out, they was carrying a small wooden box, walked toward the house.

Noticing the commotions, a woman walked out of the house. In her hand was a ladder, it seemed like she was cooking. She was smiling faintly, at a glance, a woman full of hope and optimism.

The moment she saw the two man who was walking towards her, her smile froze. The ladder in her hand fell to the ground, as was herself. Her lips trembled, as if the two man in front of her was demons from the depth of hell.

Her voice was not loud, but due to their surrounding being dead silent, Kazuya's group could hear it clearly: "You... are not getting the wrong person?"

The middle aged man bowed deeply: "Miss Boone, your husband, one of the Crimson Armed Forces bravest man, lieutenant Boone lost his live on duty. We know no words could ease your pain, still we wishes to express our deepest regret."

The young man helped the woman get up, handed her the small box in his hand: "Here are your husband's will and items, a letter written by the commander himself, as well as six millions Tughrik..."

The young man couldn't say anything anymore. The woman was looking at him with hollowed eyes. She was staring at him, but her spirit was not there. She couldn't hear anything...

"Mom, we have guest?" When the young man wanted to moved the woman inside, a cheerful voice resounded. It was a child's voice. "Hey, that's emblem is dad's army. Did dad's letter arrive?"

Footsteps sound rushed down the stair. If he was paying attention, Kazuya could hear three sets of footsteps.

"Madam, your children are about to arrive." The middle aged man reminded the woman. Seeing that didn't work, he moved closer, said in a low voice. "Maybe I'm not in the position to say this, but you still have your children. Can you hear me! Think about your children!"

"Children..." The depth of the woman eyes flashed. Some unnamed power reignited the fire of her soul. "That's right, my sons..."

The kids pushed the door wide open. The oldest seemed to be only around six or seven, while the youngest is around four. After seeing two strange man, they hurriedly hid behind their mother. The eldest tugged the corner of her sleeve: "Mom, did dad write home?"

Watching from afar, Ishtar held her breath. What happened next, Ishtar would never forget. No matter how many time passed, no matter what might happen, Ishtar knew she would never forget.

The goddess witnessed the most grand, most noble magic in the universe.

When the kids opened the door, the woman's face still dyed with grief. The moment she looked down at her children, that face already filled with a mother's love and gentleness.

She opened her arms, hugged all her children tightly: "He did. Daddy asked his friends to bring home something, because he still has his duty. He said he might not be able to come home in the near future, because he had been selected to go on a journey by the shaman king."

"The shaman king? I knew dad was the best!" The kids voice were filled with pride. One turned to the young man. "Uncle, did dad send us any gifts?"

"That is..." The young man hesitated. He was not the one directly collected Boone's items, so he didn't know.

"Of course." The woman smiled. "Your father know you best."

She took the box from the young man hand. When she opened it, the smile on her lips widen: "Look. The wooden sword Swann have always wanted, little Masi's toys, and picture books for Robert. Isn't it all here?"

The kids was overjoyed, screaming and playing around. The woman crouched down, watched over her sons with a warm smile. Even though it was already dusk, the last light of the sun were trying to break the cloud, illuminating her cheeks.

"Mom, mom. Is there a letter? Dad always wrote a letter." The eldest, Swann ran into his mother's bosom, smiled innocently.

"How could he forget?" The woman patted her eldest's head, looked over at the other two faces, full of expectation. She pulled a sealed letter from the box, began reading. "My little Swann, Masi and Robert. Did you manage to outgrowth your daddy? Since daddy won't be able to go home anytime soon, I might not realize you if you keep growing up so fast..."

The woman kept reading, despite the faces of two man from the Armed Forces. The young man turned around, crushed his lower lip with his teeth so that his sobbing didn't come out, while the middle aged man just pulled his hat over his eyes.

Boone didn't have a chance to write to his family one last time. That sealed letter was the commander's letter of regret...

Ishtar couldn't help but stared at all this. The humans that she thought was lower than her, was now displaying strength far beyond whatever her soul could dream of. Eisen wiped his tears, said to Ishtar: "Lady Ishtar, as a husband and a father, I'll say this no matter how many time you or anybody ask me. There aren't any parent in this world that doesn't love their child."

Ishtar nodded.

Behind her, Kazuya stood with his back against the car, while Ruri's face already wetted with tears.

The Heretic God, shaman and alchemist, all used their respective way to sent a silent prayer to all the people who were powerless against fate, but stood proudly to protect their loved ones, even in their sacrifices...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is not a love comedy, I promise! Next time will be an extra long chapter to concluded Kazuya's first steps to kingship, please look forward to it.

Those who read this until the end, and everyone who commented, followed or favorited this story, thank you very much.


End file.
